The invention relates to an endoscope with a handle as well as a probe part that can be connected thereto via a coupling, with an illuminating device as well as an eye-piece with an imaging optic being arranged in the handle and an imaging conductor and a light conductor in the probe part, and with the coupling being provided with an image interface and a light interface.
Endoscopes, with detachable handles for various interchangeable probes, are known from prior art in different embodiment variants with regard to the coupling. An essential requirement for such couplings comprises that they are simple and safely operated, unambiguous and, if applicable, can be operated without any visual control, and are protected from accidental opening. The known couplings fail to simultaneously fulfill all of the requirements.